Cleaning Lady
by QuilAtearaWolf
Summary: What happens every Saturday morning cleaning... BORING... what happens when I get bored and turn Lady Gaga on while I clean.


_This honestly popped in my head randomly through silly events that happened on twitter and in the chat on .com/ and yeah this came to be. All started with me making some oreo balls and while doing that I was listening to Lady Gaga and I texted twitter saying something about I was singing Boys Boys Boys and said I was pretty sure I sounded gay. And well Alice was like thats so funny and I said you totally pictured me dancing to it too. Anyway this came out of it and I am dedicating it to our AWESOME SWEET ALICE on Cullen Coven. Her twitter by the way is OhSweetAliceH mine is QuilAtearaWolf just like my username here! Easy to remember! One more thing. I stole the Cleaning Lady line pretty much from one of Alex Meraz's tweets from twitter. Alex Meraz is the guy that plays Paul if you don't know. And his twitter is TheAlexMeraz so follow him! He's really funny. Welp get to reading. I promise you will laugh._

Cleaning Lady On

I frowned. It was Saturday morning and that meant one thing. I had to clean. I sighed. Cleaning SUCKS! I hated it. I bought this house and fixed it up to make it look nice. I loved having this place of my own. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen, living room, and dining room. The two bedrooms were fine. No one ever went in them so that was one place I didn't have to worry about.

I walked over to my stereo where I kept my i-pod plugged in. I turned on Lady Gaga. I know its not 'manly' but it was all up beat and would keep me moving. That's what I needed. If there was a bunch of slow songs I'd move slow as well. I turned the stereo up really loud so it could be heard through out the house. I then went over to the sink and pulled out some cleaning things from under the sink. I pulled out cleaning gloves as well. I put them on.

I grabbed the spray Lysol stuff and aimed it at the sink. I smirked.

"Its time to get my cleaning lady on," I said seriously and pressed the trigger of the Lysol can sending the chemicals everywhere.

I almost laughed. I had to look stupid but I didn't care. Who said cleaning had to be serious and boring. I sprayed everything and began scrubbing wiping and moving things. I got all the stuff stuck on the stove off. I knocked that kitchen out like it was a little skinny punk against Muhammad Ali. I smirked. I moved into the living room singing Bad Romance by Lady Gaga. I started singing and shaking my butt as I moved around singing the song. I spun around dusting the coffee table. It took no time to knock out the dusting and throwing away the trash left in there from where Embry and I held a very interesting talk from the night before. The coke cans clinked together as I sang the song as loud as I could.

I moved onto the bathrooms. I cleaned the sinks, tubs/showers, and toilets. I moved on through the house doing random things. I picked things up in my room. Moved my 2 pairs of shoes to the closet where they belonged. I put my laundry in the laundry room starting it. When Love Game came on I sang it too. I laughed inwardly at the disco stick part. As I moped the kitchen I sang Paparazzi and did my little spins with the broom and mop as I used them.

I took out the vacuum. I danced moving the vacuum back and forth.

"Boys boys boys, we like boys in cars. Boys boys boys, buy us drinks in bars. Boys boys boys with hairspray and denim. And boys boys boys we love them we love them," I sang as loud as I can spun around and came face to face with Claire.

I froze. I was so embarrassed. How long had she been standing there? She was standing there doubled over in laughter so hard tears were rolling down her face. I turned off the vacuum. I'm more than positive that I was RED. Here her awesomely hot boyfriend was dancing and singing Boys Boys Boys by Lady Gaga shirtless. It had to look very manly. I tried not to laugh as I walked in the living room and turned off the music. I was so embarrassed.

Claire was still laughing as I walked back in the dinning room where I had been vacuuming. I laughed with her now. It was pretty funny.

"How long were you standing there?" I asked calming down.

"Long enough," she said between laughing fits.

She looked up at me. Her face was red and her eyes watery. I laughed and moved forward and hugged her. She was still giggling.

"This is between me and you," I whispered trying not to laugh. I knew it wasn't going to stay between us. Embry would find out and so would everyone else. It was too funny for her not to tell.

_Quil Ateara_


End file.
